


Midnight Meetings

by amaresu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean starts to disappear at night and Sam follows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> AU for Alistair's ending in 4.15. Should be read as at least dub-con, but left open to interpretation.

He knew it was more then a little hypocritical to follow Dean when he disappeared at night, but Sam couldn't bring himself to care. Dean had been acting strange ever since they saved Tessa and stopped Alistair from breaking the Seal. Three weeks, six towns, and five of Dean's disappearing acts was enough to push Sam to his limit. Still, when he followed Dean to abandoned house he didn't expect to see Castiel lurking in the shadows across the street. It was clear Castiel had wanted Sam to see him, so rather than follow Dean inside he walked over to the angel.

"Cas," Sam said as he stopped next to him, both of them facing the house. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure." Castiel was as brief as ever and Sam resisted the urge to elbow him.

"But you have an idea."

Castiel turned to look at him then and nodded, "I do. If my thoughts are correct then I highly doubt Dean would welcome you following him in there."

"Why haven't you followed him in?" It was suddenly painfully clear why Dean always got pissed after talking to Castiel, it was liking pulling nails getting a straight answer.

"I can't. There are a number of protections put up to ward against angels." Castiel then gave him a significant look and Sam had to fight the urge to vomit. There was only one thing that could possibly mean and the idea of Dean willingly walking into it was like a punch to the gut. Castiel waited for him to get over his shock before continuing, "I plan on talking with Dean when he leaves later. There's no reason for you to be here."

"There's every reason." He didn't give the angel a chance to stop him before running across the street. Getting into the house was painfully easy, the back door wasn't even locked, clearly whoever Dean was meeting wasn't expecting anyone else to show up.

Once inside he listened to try and figure out where Dean was. The soft sound of grunts and skin slapping against skin drifted to Sam through the house. Swallowing around the lump that had developed in his throat he crept towards the noise. The flicker of candlelight came through the door that would've lead into a living room if the house was occupied. Carefully he peered around the corner and stopped moving altogether.

He wasn't sure what he'd expected to see when he looked into the room, but his brother pinned against the side of a table, arms stretched over his head along the length and tied the legs on the other side, with Alistair fucking him wasn't it. It was then that he realized that between the grunts coming from Alistair was a quieter litany of "please" coming from Dean.

Before he had a chance to storm in and rescue his brother Alistair stopped moving. "Please what, Dean?" The question was accompanied by Alistair stroking Dean's head in a way that almost seemed affectionate.

"Please, harder." The reply was just as quiet as the earlier begging, but was said as Dean leaned his head, as much as he could, into the hand.

"Since you asked so nicely," Alistair said as he pushed Dean's head back down onto the table then grabbed hold of his hips. Sam turned away then, horrified by what he'd seen. Slowly he sunk down to sit on the floor in the hallway. He could still hear the sounds of sex coming from the room and kneeling on the floor he looked back around the door frame. The table was shaking each time Alistair slammed into Dean and for some reason Sam found himself concerned about the bruises Dean would have on his hips in the morning.

Sam watched in morbid fascination as Alistair stilled and came. He laid down along Dean's back afterwards and carefully bit his neck. The sound that Dean made then was one of pleasure rather then the pain Sam had been hoping to hear, even though he could see the blood on Alistair's lips as he stood up. The scene was almost domestic as Alistair freed Dean from the ropes holding him down and turned him around to sit on the table.

At that point any hope that Sam had of Dean not being there willingly flew out the window. As his brother spread his legs for Alistair to stand between them it was painfully obvious that Dean had been very much into the sex that Sam had just watched. With his still bloody lips Alistair kissed Dean while jacking him off and Sam couldn't watch anymore. He leaned back against the hallway wall and tried to make sense of what he'd just seen.

Giving up on trying to sort things out for now, Sam stood up to leave, but heard Alistair start to talk, "You're such a good boy, Dean."

"No, I'm-" For the first time in his life Sam wanted to cheer at hearing Dean put himself down, it was short lived though as Alistair cut him off.

"You are. That angel made a mess of you when it stole you away from me, but we'll get you put back together properly. Remember Dean, you've never disappointed me and I've always been proud of you. It's not your fault you're in a few pieces right now."

"You'll put me back together." The conviction in Dean's voice at that statement had Sam running out of the house. Somehow he found himself back across the street, standing next to Castiel. It looked as though the angel hadn't moved. This time Sam gave into the urge to vomit and collapsed on the grass to do so.

Once he was done Castiel helped him back to his feet, "Go back to your motel Sam. I'll talk to him once he leaves."

"You know what he's doing in there? What he did?" The idea of leaving Castiel to talk to Dean was more then a little tempting, he's not sure he could have that conversation with his brother right now, but he needs to make sure Castiel knows what's going on.

"I told you I had some ideas. From your reaction I'm guessing I was right." Suddenly Castiel was holding a tin of Altoids out to him, "Go, Sam. I will find you in the morning. We can talk then."

Grabbing a handful of the mints Sam nodded and turned to go back to the motel.


End file.
